


BTS - First time with J-Hope

by Insfiringyou



Series: Headcanon Masterlist [33]
Category: K-pop, bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M, First Time, Gen, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 21:04:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18351686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insfiringyou/pseuds/Insfiringyou
Summary: Hoseok helps a woman after she has an accident and falls over in the park. He invites her back to his apartment to clean up and things escalate quickly as they realise they are attracted to each other.Although this can be read on its own, we imagine this to be part of our headcanon universe and is the first time J-Hope meets his OTP Nana.You can find out more about our headcanon universe on tumblr here:https://insfiringyou.tumblr.com/post/182981155716/bts-explaining-our-headcanon-masterlistOur full masterlist can be found here:https://insfiringyou.tumblr.com/post/181721410706/bts-complete-masterlist-links-to-ao3We have also written "first time having sex" scenarios for all the other members of BTS





	BTS - First time with J-Hope

Hoseok jolted suddenly as his phone slipped from his loose grasp and landed face down onto the gravel. He sighed in relief as he ran his thumb over the glossy screen. Luckily, nothing had broken. He had been distracted, as he sat on the bench, by the same young woman who had been circling the park for the past 30 minutes. She had first caught his attention because of how she dressed. Her tank top and matching skirt were impossibly white, a small crocheted bag hanging from her shoulder, the neon yellow of her beaded necklace matching her sandals. The day was overcast and gloomy, the earth a little soft from the drizzle that so often accompanied spring. It was not a warm day by any means, even though the sun was beginning to break from behind the clouds.

Secondly, her behaviour was very odd. She would circle any tree that she passed and stare for minutes into the beds of flowers, gently pulling aside leaves and patting the wet soil before moving to another. Hoseok was eyeing her, curiously, until suddenly she turned on the spot and met his eyes from across the path. His heart pounded inexplicably as she strode over with purpose, her thin brows slightly raised. He parted his lips slightly to greet her, but stopped himself, as she brushed past the bench and began to peer in the thick shrubs beside him. He couldn’t help but watch, open-mouthed as she stepped into the mud, the loose weave of her bag catching in the twigs as she examined the leaves with extraordinary care.

“Excuse me…” Hoseok said, softly. “Is everything alright?”

She glanced at him, slightly taken aback as though she had not realised he had been sitting right beside her. Her face was heart shaped, her large brown eyes seeming too big for it and surrounded by a fan of long lashes. There was a rosy tint to her cheeks, but otherwise her skin was pale, smooth and bare. Hoseok couldn’t help but notice that she was incredibly pretty, despite her hair looking a little wild as it blew in the breeze.

“I’m looking for my other earring, ” the woman replied, her fingers toying unconsciously with the brightly coloured, dangling hoops hanging from her earlobe. “I was walking my dog here earlier and I stopped to take off my jumper…I guess it came off then…”

She sounded a little scattered, as though more to herself than the man speaking to her. Stepping a little further into the shrub, she reached in and retrieved something between her fingertips. But she sighed as she withdrew a candy wrapper, muttering to herself.

“I hate that…” Hoseok heard her say under her breath, as she reached over to put it in the bin beside the bench. Before he could ask her where she thought she’d lost it, she lost her balance and fell unflatteringly onto the wet dirt. He sprang to his feet, eyebrows lost in his fringe as he rushed to her side and pulled her up by the elbow. One sandal was missing, her bare foot covered in muck as she righted herself.

Hoseok guided her, hopping, onto the path. “Are you okay? Did you hurt yourself? Ah, look…your clothes…”

“No…I’m fine.” She shook her head, checking herself over where he had indicated. The once white outfit was filthy. She had placed one hand flat against the ground as she fell, and dirt was under her fingernails . A little confused, she looked around and grabbed for the sandal. “I slipped…”

She slid the shoe back on her muddied foot, and wiped her hand unceremoniously on her skirt. Noticing that she no longer had her bag, he unhooked it from the spiky branches carefully as not to snag the yarn .

“Do you want to keep looking? I can help.” Hoseok offered, resting the bag back on her bare shoulder. He thought she looked more disappointed than embarrassed, her coral-pink lips slightly turned down at the corners.

“No thanks… I don’t think it’s here anyway,” She sighed. They rattled cheaply as she brushed them with her fingers. She took out the remaining one and tucked it into her bag. “I should probably go clean up…too bad… I really liked those earrings. They were my favourite.”

“Do you have far to walk?”

“To the library.” She said, simply. “My apartment is opposite.”

Hoseok frowned. “The library in town? That’s kind of far.”

The woman nodded, brushing her dirt-free fingers through her hair in an attempt to tame her wild curls. “There are no good parks near there…they’re always so noisy. But I like this one a lot.”

The offer was out of his lips before he could really consider how forward it would sound. “I live across the street. You can come up and clean yourself up a bit first, if you like?”

He blushed as she met his gaze, questioningly. After all, she didn’t know this man, but she had no reason to distrust him. “Is that…really okay?”

Hoseok nodded, and to his relief, she didn’t look alarmed by his proposal. He couldn’t help but smile brightly at her, and she returned it with one that was slightly crooked. Following his lead, she dawdled slightly behind as they headed towards the street.

“Do you walk your dog here a lot?”

“Well…he’s not really mine. Seulgi belongs to my neighbour. She broke her ankle, so she can’t really do it herself with the crutches. But the cast is coming off in a few days. ” Her voice was light and airy, almost musical in the way she spoke, and Hoseok inclined his head to listen better to the pleasant tone of it.

“You changed your hair colour,” she continued, her eyes lingering on his black bangs. She knew she recognised him, but it was only then that she had realised she’d seen him in the exact same spot, eating a banana just a few days before. The sudden change of conversation made him glance back at her, slightly bewildered, as he pushed the button for the crosswalk. “I saw you here last week. I remembered you because you had red hair. But you changed it.”

“Yeah…it’s more boring now, right?” He chuckled, taking long strides forward as the crossing light turned green.

“I like it.” She said, at once. “ It makes your skin look glowy. Like you’ve just been on holiday or something.”

Hoseok felt a warmth creep up his cheeks as he felt her eyes on him, a toothy grin breaking out on his face.

“I just got back from Europe,” He said. “ It was a little warmer…but just a little.”

They were heading towards a shadowed a trio of immense glass buildings, easily the tallest of those around. She hurried a little behind him to catch up with his long strides. They had been clearly visible from the park, reflecting the breaking sunshine from the window panes. “What were you doing in Euro- oh.” She paused, staring skywards at the edifice as the man turned left into the first of the three buildings. “ Is this where you live?”

The man nodded, looking a little sheepish. “I moved in a few months ago… but I’m not fully unpacked yet. ” He punched in the key code to the building and led her through to the lobby, equally as impressive looking of marble floor and tall ceilings. Her sunshine yellow flip-flops slapped noisily against the white tile. She realised what a disaster she must look as a woman, pristinely dressed, passed by them with an obvious, lingering glare at the grass and mud stains on her clothes.

She was staring down at her feet, her green nail varnish now dull and brown, when Hoseok reached for her swinging hand and squeezed it reassuringly.

“Don’t worry about it.” He whispered, under his breath, dimples forming on his cheeks as he smiled warmly at her. The gesture was simple, fleeting, her stomach flipping his fingers trailed away from her wrist. They took the elevator in relative silence, the curtain of curls disguising her private smile .

“Sorry, it’s a little messy… ” he said apologetically, beginning to step towards the staircase, away from the chaos of the living room. She shuffled out of her shoes and placed the bag beside his on the doormat, casting her eyes curiously around the open space. There was a half built entertainment unit in the middle of the room, screws and tools scattered everywhere, and several large boxes which she guessed contained more flat pack furniture. There were two half-filled glasses of orange juice by the couch.

“My friend was helping me put it all together, but he had to leave, so I gave up. I’m not great at that sort of thing.” He rambled, pausing as they reached a door at the top of the hall, slightly ajar. He peered in first, before pushing it open and lingering by the entrance as she slipped inside.

“Oh, it’s so nice…”

“I’ll leave you alone now, okay? I’ll be down the hall.” Hoseok smiled. She thanked him, and he pulled the door gently closed with a soft click. Now alone, it occurred to her that she didn’t even know the stranger’s name, wishing she’d thought to ask him whilst they had been walking. He must have wealthy parents, she thought, to have such a spacious bathroom in Seoul. Her own was cramped, cluttered with products and odd towels that had followed her from apartment to apartment. Yet he seemed perfectly nice, kind, and she decided that nothing else mattered except for that. As she looked at herself in the mirror, she plucked a few small leaves embedded in her curls, trying to brush out the dirt that had managed to cling to the ends. She ran the tap and rinsed her hands underneath the warm stream and began to undress down to her pale pink briefs. Slim and shapeless, her breasts were too small to really bother with a bra. The tiny swell of them felt the chill of the airy space, her nipples hardening as she rinsed her camisole under the water. It ran brown as the mud washed away, and she lathered soap and worked at the stain until the fabric was completely sodden. Her skirt was even worse, and she ended up submerging it completely in a pool of warm suds before wringing them both out and draping them over the bare towel rack to dry. Atleast it was a little better, she thought, sliding down her underwear and stepping into the shower cubicle. It took her a little while to figure out how to achieve the right pressure and temperature, the water pounding hard against the frosted glass as she fiddled with the chrome dials. Already drenched, she began to wash her hair, squeezing a little shampoo from a bottle on the rack. The scent of tea-tree was fresh and exhilarating, tingling as she massaged it into her scalp. Her mind wandered a little as she washed, her skin prickling pleasantly.

-

“They delivered the wrong speaker.” A low purr rumbled against Hoseok’s ear. “I had to send it back, so I guess I have free time after all. I’ll be there in half an hour.”

“Ahh, now’s not a good time,” Hoseok said cautiously, eyes flickering to the door of his studio, which he’d left ajar. The hall was empty and silent, except for the faint sound of running water. “Something came up.”

“What?” Yoongi inquired.

“Uhm, I have a guest…sort of.”

“Ah, Hoseok…” He drew in air audibly between his teeth, but his voice was soft and playful, knowing that he wouldn’t have to probe much for details. “Who is she?”

“I don’t know her name…” The younger man said, quickly, his chair groaning as he leaned back. “But, it’s not like that. She’s just using the bathroom and I don’t know how long-”

“Just let me know when you’re done. I found the alan keys.” The call ended abruptly, and Hoseok slid back the phone into his pocket with a sigh. He ran his hand through his hair, staring blankly at his laptop screen, unable to concentrate on the document in front of him. A tentative knock on the door made him jolt from his seat, and guiltily he looked up to see her stood in the doorway.

His lips parted immediately, a slight gasp slipping from his lips. She peered around the door, thick hair heavy as droplets of water trickled down the pit of her neck and between the crevice of her small breasts. The white camisole was damp, creased, clinging to every inch of her slim figure. He couldn’t help but notice the little indent of her belly button and the two, hard protrusions of her mocha-coloured nipples, her areolas clearly visible beneath the white cotton. He swallowed hard, feeling his breath stutter as he met her large eyes.

“Sorry to bother you… I just wondered if you had a towel…I couldn’t find one.” She muttered, thinking she had disturbed something. He closed his lips, realising he had been staring.

“Uum, yes, I keep them in the closet…sorry, I guess I forgot to mention that.” Laughing nervously, he turned away a little and stood, his legs feeling odly numb. She had caught his gaze flicker down her body, and she realised in the artificial light how little her clothes had dried in the hot steam of the bathroom. A bright red flush crept up her cheeks. Suddenly, the air seemed too thick to breathe, heavy with silence. There was a crackle of electricity as he brushed past her and stepped out of the room. She pinched her shirt, trying to readjust how it stuck to her skin, but without much effect. He returned moments later holding a fluffy lime- green towel, his face equally crimson.

Their eyes met as she glanced up from his slender hands, and her stomach turned once again at the desire burning in his expression. She took it from him with a breathless thank you, the heat of his body radiating through the wet camisole as they inched closer together.

Frantically, their lips clashed together in a whine of pleasure, the towel dropping to their feet. They broke apart to take sharp breaths before they collided together again excitedly. Droplets of water continued to roll down her forehead and tip of her nose, intermingling in their kiss. The taste of him was intoxicating, making her ache as she matched his feverish pace, his hands busily roaming from her hips to her lower back. His pressure would have been firm where he to keep still for even a second. Yet there was a desperate edge to his embrace, one which deepened the pull in her navel, her libido craving more. She ran her fingertips through his hair, tugging it slightly as she intensified the flavour of the kiss.

“You’re so sexy…” He panted, against her lips. She felt his teeth as he smiled against her, and he pushed back keenly.

Flushing in pleasure at his words, her heart skipped. She wanted to repeat the words back to him, but her mind was feeling very hot and fuzzy, and when she spoke again it was with an aching, wistful sort of sigh.

“Touch me…”

Hoseok’s fingertips broke the barrier of her shirt and ran flat up her stomach. Her skin was burning, a little clammy from the shower, but beautifully smooth. His breath stuttered in his throat as he palmed her breasts. Though the flesh there very little, her nipples were hard, puckered, and felt incredible between his long digits. Too soon, they slipped away, and he began to peel the fabric over her head. The air was cool as it fully hit her skin, but warmed once more by his hands as they continued to clamber over every inch of her figure. He captured her lips once again, her clitoris pounding so hard that she thought she might lose her balance.

Instinctively, Hoseok sensed her discomfort and lifted her skirt, running his hand up her inner thigh and brushing the warm material of her panties. She groaned at the feel of his fingers against her, pushing the fabric against her centre before angling further up. Head thrown back, he peppered her exposed throat with toothy kisses, circling the tiny bump with two fingers. Sighing in relief, she held herself steady by wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

“That feels so good…” she moaned softly, though she knew he had heard her because she felt him grin against the space between her collar bones. They moved quickly down to take one of her nipples in his mouth and he flicked his tongue quickly over it, making her feel incredibly sensitive. She arched back, lips slack, sending a few droplets cascading down her back as her clit ached between his fingertips. It was almost painful; sending shivers up her spine as she gripped his back more tightly.

“I want you,” she whined. “Please.”

Hoseok didn’t need to be asked twice. His arousal was already straining against his jeans, and she gasped in surprise as she felt his erection push against her stomach through the denim. He released her nipple, his hand moving away from her panties and to clutching at her hips. Their lips crashed, and he guided her roughly to the tiny, two seater sofa that was usually occupied by Yoongi. Her skirt bunched up around her midriff as she sank back against into the cushions, his long legs awkwardly positioned half on the carpet as he rested his weight on her. Heart thumping, she tugged desperately at the waistband of his jeans, realising to her dismay that he was wearing a belt. Feeling her struggle a little with the buckle, he closed his fingertips around hers as he kissed her cheeks, and freed himself. She helped pull the band of his boxers over the head of his cock, pre-cum spreading across her palm as she jerked them down just enough to expose his shaft. He was rock hard, and she could feel the pressure of it against her, frustrated by the barrier of her underwear. Together, they dragged them down her thigh and he pushed into her slick folds. They both cried out at the sensation of it, an odd sense of relief and mingled excitement.

“You’re so tight…feels…amazing…” Hoseok whined, his voice strangled, edged with pleasure. She felt so full, his cock fitting her curves perfectly. He was impossibly close, tangled completely around her. Aching to touch him, she skimmed her hands up his shirt, finding a comfortable grip on his shoulders. Her heart fluttered as she watched his face change, her breath hitching as he thrust sharply into her. Her damp curls would surely be a frizzy mess as her head bumped against the cushions over and over. But she couldn’t care less. Holding him tightly, she inclined her hips to meet him in each movement, the angle earning each a loud moan of satisfaction. His rhythm was delightfully consistent, never losing its pace, but building in intensity. The sound of their high, breathy cries echoed around the barely furnished room; hers a little louder, as a warm tingle spread from her clit and resonated in a spot deep inside of her.

Her orgasm took her by surprise; the shockwaves of it catching her breath in her throat, and causing her to dig her nails hard into his shoulders. Hoseok felt every pulse of it around him, squeezing him, pulling him tightly.

“Ah…fuck…” He whined, drawing his lip between his teeth at the sensitivity. His hips automatically began to slow at the feel of her throb around him.

“Don’t stop…” She managed in a desperate whisper. “S-so good…”

He pushed her thigh against her stomach, changing his position so that he was more upright, enabling himself to push back into her with more ease. His legs had begun to ache as he found his footing against the laminate. Able to see her face clearly now, he watched her expression change as her long eyelashes fluttered open, eyes sparkling back up at him. Lips parted, she inhaled sharply as he moved, clearly enjoying the sensation of him. It was beyond sexy to watch her lick her lips every now and again, dry from her moans, biting them as he buried himself deeper inside.

“I’m close…” Hoseok panted, cheeks reddening as his release grew quickly. He knew that he had to act fast, a panicked edge to his voice. “What should I do?”

“I don’t mind…” She replied, almost dreamily, her face a picture of bliss.

Making his mind in that instant, and just in time, he grasped his cock by the base and pulled out of her, his seed spilling over her bunched skirt and pubic hair in a loud sigh of pleasure. It seemed to go on forever as he stroked himself until he felt too sensitive to touch. It took a minute for his orgasm to ebb away, his body overcome with a warm shiver that left his complexion rosy and glistening with perspiration. She thought he looked beautiful.

“I’m sorry, I messed up your skirt…” He breathed, his hand running down her thigh and to his fading erection. She caught a glimpse of black pubic hair disappearing over the band of his blue boxers.

 

“It was already ruined, ” she said. “ I couldn’t get the stains out anyway.”

Hoseok chuckled softly, though she looked slightly bewildered.

“ I’m a teacher. I don’t even know your name…”

“You’re a teacher? That’s really amazing. ” Hoseok said brightly, eyebrows raised. His cheeks were glowy as he smiled, seeming genuinely impressed.

She flushed, hoping that he would not get the wrong impression of her. “ I don’t usually do this… ”

“ Me neither.” He agreed, and she knew he was telling the truth.

“My name is Nana. ”

“I’m Hoseok. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you that before we- ” A nervous laugh escaped his lips, dimples forming on his cheeks. “Really, I didn’t expect to….was it really okay that I…”

She murmured in agreement, smiling kindly at him. “Don’t worry.. I’m on the pill.”

He sighed in relief.“Can I get you something else to wear? Your clothes are still soaking.”

Nana nodded, and he squeezed her hand before leaving the room. She used the excess fabric of her skirt to clean the traces of him that had caught in her pubic hair and along her thigh, before pulling it down her legs and bundling it. So he was called Hoseok- even his name made her feel warm, familiar. She cast her eyes around the room, mind whirling. There was a microphone by his computer and large, expensive looking speakers. She decided she would ask him about it later.

When he returned he was holding an oversized shirt and pair of elasticated , leaf-patterned shorts. He looked a little apologetic, eyes skimming languidly over her naked body. “ I don’t have anything in your style.” He said .

“Of course not, it’s not like you were expecting me.” she replied, voice sweet and teasing.

-

She dressed unhurriedly, his clothes hanging loosely from her small frame. Hoseok was watching her, eyes soft with affection.

“Wow…you look great, Nana.”

Her heart did a little flip as he said her name, and she smirked in disbelief at him. “How could I? I look a mess.”

She was referring to her hair, wild and unkempt. Dragging an elastic hair band from her wrist, she began messily tying it into a bun, away from her face.

“You’re even cuter like this. So pretty.”

Nana blushed hard as he stepped forward, one hand resting softly on her hips as the other cupped her face, pulling her into a sweet, chaste kiss. Surprised, she pressed her lips tenderly against his, suddenly feeling dread at the thought of having to leave.

“Can you stay?” Hoseok asked, his tone pleading and gentle. She felt comforted that he too was experiencing the same, strange sinking feeling in his chest.

However, Nana shook her head, regretfully. “I have to prepare for my classes tomorrow.”

It was true; her kitchen table was a chaotic mess of scattered books, stickers, and lesson plans.

His smile fell a little. “Oh…that’s too bad. I wish you could.”

Her heart hurt at the disappointment in his voice.

“I have an hour before I absolutely have to leave, ” She added quickly, sinking back onto the sofa. “Maybe we could get to know each other a little better?”

“Really? That’s okay?” Hoseok beamed as bright as sunshine itself, and she couldn’t help but grin back. Sitting next to her, he immediately wrapped his arms around her and pulled her against him. They ended up laid down, her head on his shoulder, with his long legs tangled around hers. Nana glowed, heart thumping as he continually toyed with her curls. Everything about him was warm, and she could easily have dozed off, but she wanted to talk.

“So what were you doing in Europe? I didn’t get to ask you.”

“Oh,” said Hoseok, with a pause. He hadn’t fully appreciated until that moment that she did not appear to know who he was, and he wondered if it would bother her to find out. “Me and my friends were travelling…”

She caught the hesitation in his voice, knowing that there was something he was not telling her. “Just travelling?” She prompted, softly.

“I really like you, Nana.” Hoseok said. “Do you like me too?”

“Of course I do.” Her voice was still gentle, sincere, but she was a little confused by his change in direction. She could tell that he was nervous. He shifted a little, one arm holding her against him as he reached into his pocket and withdrew his phone. After a moment of fumbling, her handed it to her. Bewildered, she took it and squinted a little at the photo on screen. Hoseok, looking sunkissed, was smiling broadly into the camera. Seated behind him were six others, dinner plates and half-empty bottles of Corona placed on the table in front of them.

“I took this of us at a restaurant whilst we were over there,” he explained. “That’s Yoongi, the one who was helping with the furniture. The one next to him is-”

“Wait,” Nana interjected, slowly, eyebrows furrowed as she remembered an interview she had seen on TV a few weeks prior. “I recognise this guy. And this one was-…. ohhhhhh. Now it makes sense.”

“What does?”

“Your microphone,” She replied, a little dazedly. “I thought you were one of those bloggers who makes a killing from ASMR.”

Hoseok exploded in a high pitched cackle.

“ASMR? Really?” He repeated. “I don’t think I’d be very popular.”

“Stupid guess, I know. I just didn’t expect….I don’t really keep up with idols these days.”

“It doesn’t bother you?”

“I think it’s amazing. And your friends seem really nice.”

Hoseok smiled, obviously relieved. “Yeah, they are.”

-

It was several hours later when they eventually pulled up outside of her apartment. The streetlamps had already flickered on, and the windows of the library across the road were dark and empty. Hoseok apologised profusely for keeping her for so long.

“Don’t worry about it. I’ll catch up before class,” Nana reassured, her cheeks slightly rosy. Neither had realised how long it had been as they chatted happily, simply content to hold each other and talk. She now knew that he had an older sister who ran a clothing brand, and that his parents were still living in his birthplace of Gwangju. She in turn had revealed that she had spent a few months in the city as a teenager, during her parent’s divorce. He had listened sympathetically as she assured him that they were on good terms , and that she saw them often during the school holidays.

“Is it okay to call you tomorrow?” Hoseok asked.

Nana clutched the plastic bag, containing her clothes, making it rustle loudly as she unbuckled her seatbelt. “I’d be disappointed if you didn’t.”

They smirked, a familiar crackle of electricity passing between them. Without words, they leaned in close and captured each other in a kiss. She felt his hand caress her cheek, pulling away a little before pressing his lips tenderly once again to hers. Nana couldn’t remember the last time she had butterflies like this, and with a little regret, she dragged the belt over her shoulder and began to slide out of the car.

“Thank you.” She said, dizzily. “I’m glad I met you today, Hoseok.”

The recollection of that afternoon drifted between them, leaving a long, aching pause.

“Me too,” he responded, their eyes meeting in an affectionate exchange.

After what felt like forever, she closed the door of the vehicle, turned her key in the lock, and heard the car pull away as she made her way to the second floor. With a little sigh, she placed the bag on the kitchen chair, gathering up all of the books and piling them back into a large backpack. It would have to wait until the morning.

-

The sound of kids screaming and playing outside drifted through the open window of the classroom. The light breeze was making the wind-chimes they’d made earlier that week tinkle prettily from the latch they were dangling from. Nana took another bite of her BLT, peeling golden stars with her right hand and sticking them into the exercise book in front of her. A soft buzzing made her pause, and she quickly swallowed as she slid open her desk drawer and saw her phone vibrating against her academic diary.

“Hello?” She asked, not immediately recognising the number.

“It’s me.” The voice on the other end of the line made her heartbeat accelerate, her face suddenly feeling hot.

“I wasn’t expecting you to call so soon, ” Nana said. “I’m just having lunch. Class starts in a few minutes.”

“I’m sorry for disturbing you, I just wanted to ask you something.”

Taking another, smaller bite, she urged him to continue, curious.

“Well I.. I haven’t stopped thinking about you all morning.” He said. He was speaking quickly, as though he had to get out what he was thinking in that instant. “I just wanted to ask if you would be happy if…if I asked you to be my boyfriend.”

Nana choked a little on her sandwich. “Your boyfriend?”

“Girlfriend! I meant girlfriend.” Hoseok laughed, and it was infectious. Her stomach began to hurt, until the line went quiet, his soft breathing audible through the speaker. Her chest warmed at the implication, knowing immediately that nothing would make her happier.

“I’d love that.” She replied, her smile stretching over her lips, imagining his face as she said it. The school bell rang and a loud yell echoed from outside as students began to flood into the halls.

“Really? That’s great.” Hoseok exclaimed over the din.

Her face was beet red, eyes stinging a little, and she wiped the corners with her sleeve. “Yes…” She breathed. “But I have to go now. ”

“Okay…well..” His voice was equally breathy.“I’ll see you soon.”

She drew the phone away from her ear as footsteps thundered outside of the classroom door, along with the remains of her half-eaten lunch. Her heart felt so full she thought she might burst.

Needless to say, the class got gold stars on all of their assignments that afternoon.


End file.
